The American Institute of Nutrition (AIN), the professional society of U.S. nutrition research scientists, hereby applies for funds to support travel for scientists from the Americas wishing to participate in the XIII International Congress of Nutrition to be held in Brighton, England, August 19-23, 1985. At the international level this Congress is sponsored by the International Union of Nutritional Sciences (IUNS), a member of the International Council of Scientific Unions, which has adhering bodies in 50 countries. The U.S. adhering body, with which the American Institute of Nutrition is closely associated, is the U.S. National Committee for IUNS, National Research Council, Commission on Life Sciences, Washington, D.C., 20418. Since 1946, IUNS has sponsored this meeting in 11 countries (the last, in the U.S., occurred in San Diego, CA, in 1981). The Congress provides an international forum for the exchange of scientific knowledge in nutrition, which is receiving increasing global recognition as a significant component of public health and of social and economic development in industrialized as well as underdeveloped countries. The U.S. nutrition research community, represented by AIN and its division, the American Society for Clinical Nutrition, is a scientific leader in nutrition research relevant to world problems. Its members will make major contributions to this Congress if funds for travel are available. The British Scientific Program Committee has planned 8 keynote lectures, 16 symposia, 32 colloquia, 2 workshops, and numerous poster sessions for communication of original research. These will deal with human and animal nutrition in terms of their biochemical, physiological, metabolic and clinical aspects, as well as relationships to pediatrics, food science, human and animal health, agriculture, nutrition education, dietetics, and nutrition economics, policy and planning. This request for $96,000 to U.S. federal agencies will be matched by $20,000 to be provided by AIN. The availability of the grants will be widely announced, and awards will be apportioned by a committee on a competitive basis to U.S. and to a limited number of other distinguished Western Hemisphere scientists who apply. Preference will be given to applicants submitting research communications, to mature scientists invited to chair or present papers at symposia, and to productive younger scientists whose meager resources limit opportunities for participation in such conferences.